


Keep Them

by CreepurrKitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Kiibo, Just an AU where they're happy boyfriends, Kiibouma, M/M, Ouma is a little shit who steals Kiibo's clothing, Slightest mention of Kaimaki and Saimatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepurrKitty/pseuds/CreepurrKitty
Summary: Kokichi finds Kiibo's clothes way too comfy. Kokichi always asks for them, as Kiibo always finds himself giving them away.





	Keep Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irumiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irumiki/gifts).



“Kiiboy, your favourite person is here!” His childish voice called out, as he skips down the hallway. “Come and love me, Kiibo~!” He giggles, standing in front of his bedroom's doorway.

“Hello Kokichi! I cooked you some dinner. I made dumplings, and I even bought you some Panta! It’s in the fridge if you want it.” Kiibo smiled, as Kokichi sat down onto his bed.

“Thank you Kiiboy!~ This is why I love you!” He abruptly jumped up, sprinting towards the kitchen, leaving Kiibo tomato faced, and lovestruck.

After what seemed to be only 5 minutes- Kokichi came back, holding his stomach as he sat down, groaning when he did so. “Kokichi, I always tell you to only put on your plate what you can eat...” Kiibo scolded, helping Kokichi sit down.

“But it was so good…” The leader mumbled, laying on top of the white-haired male. “How about you have a shower? It will wake you up and make you feel better.” Kiibo smiled, standing up, pushing Kokichi off as he did so.

\--

Kiibo walked to the creamy coloured bathroom, turning the shower handles to the sides, water instantly flowing out. He feels the water's temperature, nodding his head once he felt it was right.

The smaller boy enters the bathroom, and Kiibo immediately leaves, not wanting to invade Kokichi’s privacy. Kiibo walks to his closet, grabbing a large purple sweater, and light grey sweatpants.

The boy walks around the room, picking up his boyfriend's dirty clothes from the previous week in his other hand, throwing them into the wash.

He walks towards the bed and as he places the clothes down, Kokichi walks out of the bathroom. Beads of water runs down his forehead, a towel draped around his waist.  
Kiibo turns away, pointing towards the clothes, feeling very flustered. Kokichi grabs the clothes, hurriedly getting changed and jumping on Kiibo’s fluffy bed.

“Nishishi!~ I made Kiibo flustered! Don’t worry Kiiboy, I like the attention. It’s all for you, after all.” He smirks, his normal, childish voice fading away, getting replaced with a deep, calm voice.

Instantly afterwards Kokichi laughs, pulling Kiibo onto the bed. “Don’t worry Kiiboy!~ I don’t want you dick, I was just telling you the truth!” He smiled, placing his head onto Kiibo’s chest.

“Kiiboyyyy!~” Kokichi sings, grinning as he does so. 

“What would you like, Kokichi?” Kiibo replied.

“Well, I was just wondering… where did you get these clothes? They’re sooo comfy!~” He enthused, tilting his head to the left.

“Kokichi, you need to expand on your vocabulary. Every time you use that sentence, I know you want my clothes. It’s the 8th time this month.” Kiibo sighs.

Kiibo starts to think about the previous week.

_“Kokichi, they’re my clothes! I buy them for a reason!” Kiibo complained._

_“You buy them to wear, not to hang up for 3 months until you find them again!” The other reasoned._

_Kiibo lets out a loud sigh, shifting his weight from his left leg, to his right. His arms are crossed in front of his chest as he shakes his head._

_“Fine.” He says, rolling his eyes._

_Kokichi smiles in glee, thanking Kiibo quickly, before running off to a now late DICE meeting._

“But Kiibo… they’re really nice…” He trailed on-wards. 

“Just keep them.” Kiibo exhales, not wanting to fight the stubborn boy. The leader jumps off the bed, a massive smile placed on his face.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” He repeats multiple times, dancing around the room. Kiibo beams at the sight. He couldn’t be any happier with his life in this moment.

Even though Kokichi could be a massive pain in the ass, he could also be a good and cute pain in the ass too. If only he chose to be good more often...

Kiibo grabs his camera from the bed side table, snapping a photo of the blissful moment. Kiibo has recently taken up photography as a hobby. He had bought himself a camera, and so far, 90% of the photos were of Kokichi. Neither of them were complaining though.

(After a minute or two) Kokichi calms down, plopping back down onto the bed, as his boyfriend scrolls through the photos. Kiibo doesn’t like to think of them as photos, rather, 'memories of the past'.

Most of them was Kokichi doing silly things, like posing in front of an elderly lady, sticking his tongue out. 

Kiibo smiled at the memories, remembering all of them.

But the one that appealed to them was one particular photo. 

_In one corner Kiibo and Kokichi were holding hands, Kokichi’s head rested on Kiibo’s shoulder, smiles plastered on their faces._

_In another corner was Saihara and Kaede. They were both smiling in glee, as Saihara was holding Kaede, as her legs wrapped around his waist._

_In the middle was Kaito and Maki. They were laughing, as Maki was lightly punching Kaito in the arm, for saying a silly pick up line._

_Amami had taken the perfect photo, and Kiibo was forever grateful, and although he didn’t show it, Kokichi was too._

_The photo was taken at the beach, as they were all having a special day out. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining brightly._

For the rest of the night, Kiibo and Kokichi looked through the photos, occasionally laughing, or tearing up at the memory, as they eventually drifted off to sleep- Kokichi snuggling up to Kiibo in his new and freshly stolen purple sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Well after 6 months, I finally posted something! Kiibouma is very cute though so, y'know. //awkward fingerguns


End file.
